1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to winding devices for cameras in which winding of the loaded film from the winding start position to the first picture taking position is automatically performed, and more particularly to winding devices for cameras in which the aforesaid operation is controlled by actuation of a counter for displaying the number of exposed frames of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras of the type in which the film leader (winding start position) is pulled out far enough to touch directly the takeup spool, for example, cameras using 35 mm film contained in a cartridge, it has been the common practice in the past that winding of even that portion of the loaded film which cannot be used in taking pictures, or which extends from the winding start position to the first fresh frame of film, is also accompanied with a number of successive cycles of shutter charging and releasing operation. However, there has recently come into practical use a camera provided with a winding device eliminating the necessity of release actuations during the aforesaid period and, therefore, providing the function of automatically winding that portion of the loaded film which ranges over a predetermined number of frames from the winding start position to the exposure start position.
However, in a camera having such winding device built in, since the film advancement is made possible by control means arranged to be actuated in response to a counter displaying the footage of film, when rewinding of the exposed film accompanies reversed rotation of the counter so that the operator is able to recognize the rewinding operation, a problem arises in that the control means is caused to act at a time during the period of rewinding operation which corresponds to that of winding operation from the film leader to the first picture frame with the result either that the film cannot be fully rewound to the start position, or that when the rewinding comes to the end, the winding device is switched to the winding mode and the film is wound up again.